Settlement
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: After everything they'd done for Theodore, Alvin and Simon come together to repay the favor. But will it end as they planned? Continuation of "Subjugation"


_"C'mon Simon, me and you are in the same boat!"_

 _"That doesn't mean that I'll just do what you want, Alvin!"_

 _"Hear me out, will ya? Theo had his fun with us and we both enjoyed it, right?"_

 _Simon groaned as he rolled his eyes, arms crossed over his chest. He couldn't deny, however, the blush that formed on his cheeks. Naughty boy, he must've been remembering all the stuff he did with Theo. "Well... What do you have in mind then?" he asked._

 _With that, I just gave him my usual wide grin. "Just follow my lead. Theo's gonna loooove what we'll have in store."_

* * *

If you ask me, I'm more than glad that me and Simon ended up getting down and dirty with Theodore. Hell, it'd be just crazy to not join in on the fun! I sent Simon on ahead to get Theodore ready while I grabbed a couple things from the kitchen. Hey, if Theo can do it for us, then we can do the same for him. Once he had heard what we had in mind, he was more than eager to go with it.

I made my way back upstairs and into the room, keeping my little surprises behind my back. "You got him ready, Simon?" I asked as I closed the door behind myself.

"He's all set." was Simon's simple response as he climbed off of the bed. I went on over to admire his handiwork. There was our baby brother, his naked chest pressed down in the bed while that huge butt of his was raised up in the air. He looked at us both with a little whimper, shaking his butt side to side.

And Dave thought I would be the one keeping toys we shouldn't have up here! Turns out, Theodore had a little stash of his own that he kept in his drawers. He's such a goody-goody, it wasn't a surprise that Dave wouldn't even bother rummaging through his stuff. But now Theo had a thick vibrating shaft buried balls deep in his tailhole, buzzing like mad. His favorite of his toys, according to him~.

"Alrighty Theodore. You're gonna tend to the both of us~" I told him as I showed him what I had brought. Peanut butter and jelly. Not original, but just right for the situation.

"Really Alvin? Teasing him with food?" Simon scoffed. "Oh be quiet, we're doing it for him." I replied, tossing the jelly jar to him.

I ignored Simon's grumbling under his breath in order to undress myself, throwing my shirt and underwear aside. "Heh... Get a good look at us, Teddy. Gonna need you nice and hard for when we start playing~" I teased, reaching down to cup Theo's cheek while my other hand was busy opening the jar.

Before long, both me and Simon had our soft shafts completely covered. I took the lead, hopping back on the bed and sitting at Theo's side so that my cock was lightly pressed against his cheek, making him whine a little as he tried licking at it. "C'mon Si, don't you wanna have him suckling you for once?" I say. Simon huffed, taking his place at Theodore's other side.

"Don't rush, Alvin. Some of us would at least like to enj- o-ohhh gosh!" Heh. That shut him up. Right before he could get into yammering, Theo dragged his tongue on Simon's cock from base to tip without hesitation, gathering up the jelly as he went along. "Atta boy, baby bro! Now do the same for me!" I ordered, scooting a little closer so my cockhead pressed onto Theodore's lips. He looked up at me, then with a cute little smile, he ran his tongue up against my cock's pee hole. I was gonna back away but then he grabbed hold of my butt, keeping me in place as he licked it a few more times, making me moan out loud as he took the whole head in his mouth to suck away the peanut butter.

Holy crap, did it feel intense! Theo just had to be a born natural from the way he was treating me~ Bobbing his head just a little and drooling, I had to bite down on my own hand to keep myself from getting too loud! He only stopped when Simon grew impatient, letting out a whine of his own as he prodded at Theo's cheek with his throbbing cock.

To both of our surprise, though, Theodore lifted himself up with a grunt. Soon enough, both of those soft paws were stroking away at me and Simon, our tips pointing right at his wide open mouth, that cute pink tongue of his hanging out in expectation as he bounced himself on that vibrator. "Mmmnh... C'mon you guys, if you're gonna dom me you can at least do it right~" He said. Was that a teasing tone in his voice?

"Gah... S-So now you're a little sex expert?" I reached down to grab his hair, humping into his hold and bowing my head some. "Ghh, you won't be saying that when you're getting your mouth stuffed!" Before he could deny it, I grabbed Simon by the waist, making him thrust forward the same time I did, stuffing Theo's pudgy cheeks with both of our shafts. But... He didn't even flinch! Other than his eyes going wide for a moment, Theodore kept his eyes on the both of us, putting his messy paws back on the bed as that tongue of his went to clean the food off of our cocks. God, his tongue felt amazing...

Simon moaned out, grabbing my shoulder firmly as he glared at me. "A-Alvin! You might as well just feed him at this point!" Simon growled, only to clam up as Theodore started focusing on him more, letting my cock go free as he grabbed Simon's butt, yanking him closer until he had deepthroated him effortlessly.

"Well it looks like you've got that covered, Si." I said, grabbing my cock. Theo managed to suckle off all the peanut butter that fast... Jeez. I watched him have his fun with Simon, all the while playing around with my own shaft to keep it throbbing. At least Simon was getting more into it now, what with how he was humping into Theo's sucking. I grinned, putting my cock back in his hold. "Hey, you wanna show off? Better keep that hand moving then." I told him.

The gaze he gave me send a shiver down my spine. It was both welcoming as well as challenging, my sort of gaze. His grip got nice and tight, and with the spit covering my shaft already, his hand almost felt like a fleshlight! I leaned my head back and moaned, spreading apart my legs some more to give him full access to my crotch. Watching him go at it just fueled my hard on, his soft moans and gulps seeping out as he drooled and suckled on Simon's shaft... Fuck, it makes me wanna shoot!

"Theodooore..." Simon slumped forward, his hands resting on Theo's shoulders as he picked up his pace, his whole body wincing a little as Theo moved his hand, grabbing hold of Simon's ass. From what I could see, he was fingering him just enough to keep him moaning now. Theodore slowly spat out his shaft, panting hard against it before he turned to me, a lustful smile on his blushing face as he ducked his head down. Before I could even say anything, his tongue was swirling around my balls, tugging them both into his mouth to get the same treatment Simon's shaft did.

Oh my god, did I want to scream! For someone acting so dominant, Theodore sure could get his mouth working like a real pro! I even had to take my cap off and bite it just to pipe down! All of which just egged him on more. Watching me resist, Theo moved his hand behind me, making me yelp out loud as his finger was pushed as far into my butt as he could manage.

"Gah, n-no, don't do that!" I groaned around the cap, panting through my nose as his finger bucked in and out of me. "You are s-so gonna get it for this! I threatened him. At this rate, I'd be cumming in no time...

Simon squirmed around in his spot, his hand pumping away like mad on his cock as he laid out on his back, lifting his legs up so Theo still had full range on his butt. "H-Hey... Simon, we're supposed to be domming him!" I managed to say. Simon just growled at me, his free hand gripping into the blankets as he stained his own belly with his pre. "You shut up, Alvin... I just want to cum!" He said.

"Mmh, yeah Alvin, let him have his fun~" Theodore said with that same teasing tone, releasing my balls just enough so his tongue could rub all over them again. "Aah... You're just... Ohhh fuck..." There was no doubting how hard my cock was throbbing. Even with Theo giving as little effort as possible, he still had me teetering close to the edge. Just a little more... "I wanna too, Si... But we can't just give in!"

He must've ignored me. Soon after that, Simon suddenly bolted up in his spot, grabbing Theodore's cheeks and yanking him over, giving out a loud moan as he stuffed his whole shaft into Theodore's mouth. By how many times Theodore was gulping throughout the whole ordeal, Simon must've been pent up for a while. And I watched every little moment of it. When Simon released his head again, he fell onto his back with a satisfied sigh, that blush on his face stubbornly remaining as Theo released his spent shaft with a wet pop, a little bit of Simon's spunk dripping from his tongue as he panted.

Looking me in the eyes, Theodore licked his lips, reaching back behind himself to turn up the vibrator's power, making himself moan even louder as it buzzed within him like mad. "Gnnn! You can cum too, Alvin! I won't make fun of you!" He moaned. Every word from his mouth was another little taunt hidden in a sweet tone.

"Fine! You want it that much, then you'd better take it all like Simon!" I growled. I didn't even have to grab him then, Theo just maneuvered himself closer, easily taking my whole shaft in his mouth until his nose bumped at my belly, those soft green eyes of his not leaving my gaze as he curled his finger withing me. Just like that, I was losing it. My whole body was burning with pleasure as he prodded something within me, sending me into the hardest orgasm I could remember. It hit me hard at first and remained a rough climax as I went to spurting inside of his mouth. I could feel every last ribbon of cum splattering inside his mouth, giving it a milky white coloring before he gulped it down, waiting for the next one to replace it.

Theo took every last drop of it with gusto, not once breaking eye contact with me until he let my cock go free, licking his lips for any leftover amounts of cum. "Mmmm... I think you two taste better without the pb&j." He said, sitting back on his knees as he looked over the both of us. "And both of you are still so hard... I know how to fix that!"

Neither me or Simon could manage a response. We just watched as Theo laid himself on top of Simon, then took that vibrating shaft out of his rump before setting it aside, looking back at me as he playfully spread his butt cheeks. I knew that toy was thick, but gosh, it looked like he could have fit both of us in as well!

"Hehe... C'mon. You wanted to dom me, right? Might as well take your chance~" Theodore teased as he bumped that plush rear of his against Simon's still hard cock, playfully clenching his cheeks against it. "I can take you both, no problem!" He boasted with a confident grin. "Unless... You both are chicken and think you're gonna hurt me~"

"I dunno Theo... You might not be able to stretch out that mu- Gah!" Once again, Simon got his big mouth shut. With one quick movement, Theodore dropped his hips down, arching up his back as he took Simon in all the way, lightly stirring his hips around as he moaned out loud, grabbing his shaft and rubbing it on Simon's belly. "Aah... F-Feel all that room, Si? Don't worry about me~" Theo said softly, poking Simon on his nose. "You joining in, Alvin?"

For a moment, I was just staring. Even after everything he did to me... After all the things he's done so far... I'm still surprised at how much of an expert he is at all of this. I blinked, then nodded my head, moving behind him until I was straddling Simon's legs. "Er... Yeah, yeah! All in!" I said, gently pressing my tip against his occupied hole.

No way... He's actually doing it! I started to push myself inside of him as well, and the only thing that was an obstacle was Simon's dick. Other than that, I was gliding right on into Theodore with no problem! He didn't even whimper or complain! I groaned as I sunk balls deep inside of Theo, so far in that my balls were rubbing against Simon's with even the slightest movement.

"Aah... See, guys? I told ya I could handle it!" Theodore said proudly as he wiggled his ass against the both of us, making us moan out as he clenched on our shafts. "Gosh, you're almost as big as the toy... You guys treat me good, okay?"

Well, it's not like we had much of a choice. I let Simon start our pace, his hands grasping at Theo's wide ass and spreading his cheeks more, giving us both more room as he started bucking his hips upwards. I ended up moaning with him as his cock rubbed up against mine again and again, our bodies soon getting into a good rhythm as we took turns thrusting into Theodore. Everything just felt... so... Awesome!

Theo's constant soft moans, Simon's repetitive bumping and throbbing against me... Even when he was leaking his pre right on me, it only made me do the same to him. I ended up laying on top of Theodore, moaning in his ear as I continued humping into him. "Oh god, Theo... You feel so good..." I moaned against his ear, wrapping my arms around him to hold on to his chest.

"You two are gonna make me cum...!" Theodore moaned out. I watched him gripping the blankets tighter, his little claws tearing into it a little as he shook his hips again, making his butt bounce against us. If he was able to hold it all in after all of that... Then I'll just plow it out of him!

"Gah, c'mon Si! You heard him, he's getting close!" I moved a hand down, grabbing Theodore's throbbing shaft and stroking it in sync with out pounding. "Let's make it awesome for him!"

Simon gave me a weak glare, but nodded his head anyway. He's been under Theo a lot more than me, so he should've at least known how to keep him going. I blushed harder, though, when they started kissing. Simon grabbed Theo's cheeks and yanked him down, their lips mashing together as their tongues went to wrestling each other. God, that was hot!

"Heh... I guess that works." I said, leaning back enough to grab Theo's butt, watching his soft cheeks squish in my hold as I spread them apart some more. Our baby brother... taking both of our cocks in like it wasn't a problem! Smooching Simon as intensely as he would Eleanor... Who woulda thought?

Grinning, I swatted him across those jiggly cheeks, watching him tense up as he moaned into Simon's mouth. "Aww... You liked that, big guy? You shoulda said something!" I growled, smacking his ass again and again, not minding the paw mark that was forming right under his fur. All it did was make me wanna slap it more, so I did. Every few thrusts, I smacked his butt. Every time, he yelped into Simon's mouth, the blush on his cheeks getting darker by the second.

I just came too... And now with all of this, I was already close again! I peeked down at Simon, giving his shoulder a little shake. "You might end up going solo at him, bro. I'm gonna burst too!" I said, hilting inside of Theo once more. So close...

"Just do it then, Alvin!" Simon said, breaking his kiss in order to nuzzle at Theodore's neck. He probably wouldn't say it, but the way his shaft was throbbing gave the same idea. He just _had_ to be peaking too. I closed my eyes and gripped Theo's body a little tighter, my hips smacking against his butt as I sped up my thrusts. Not even his louder, more whimper-like moans were gonna make me stop! I jut kept going... and going... and going...

"Aah... Here it cooomes!" I gave him one last thrust forward, burying my cock inside of Theo's butt, grinding hard on him until I was practically on my tiptoes, moaning out both of their names as I started to shoot my load right into Theo's hole.

Simon and Theodore ended up cumming together, their moans harmonizing with mine as the two of them went to spurting. By the end of it all, Simon's belly was a sticky mess, and Theo's tailhole was leaking with our mixed jizz. When we finally pulled out, it only dribbled out faster, puddling up on the blankets.

The three of us were panting like mad, heaped together in a pile as we held on to each other, letting the afterglow take hold of us. This... All of this was totally going to become a regular thing. Whenever Dave wasn't around, I'm sure we'll be banging each other's brains out.

"Wow, you guys did a good job!" Theodore spoke, nuzzling Simon's chest softly as he caught his breath. "I guess I won't mind it if I end up bottoming more... It was fun~"

"I can agree..." Simon admitted with a soft nod of his head, gently running his hand through Theo's fur. I watched them both, then grinned. If they were agreeing to it... "Hey guys." I started, clearing my throat. "Who's up for round two?"


End file.
